


warning: may impair decision-making abilities

by hi_raeth



Series: reblog (mini fics + prompt fills) [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plotless Fluff, aka my specialty, also a Reylo baby, and a FinnRose baby!, with minor Finn/Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_raeth/pseuds/hi_raeth
Summary: Rey finds herself dealing with some pretty impulsive urges when she and Ben visit Rose and Finn’s new baby for the first time.(Little Paige Tico-Trooper is adorable. So adorable, in fact, that Rey can't think straight.)





	warning: may impair decision-making abilities

“We’re naming her Paige,” Rose whispers as she passes the baby into Rey’s arms.

“Oh, Rose,” Rey whispers as she sets eyes upon little Paige Tico-Trooper for the very first time. “It’s perfect. _She’s_ perfect.”

The proud new mom beams despite the exhaustion that clings to her every molecule, and her careful eyes follow Rey as she walks the baby over to Ben and Finn.

Rey manages to look away from Paige for all of two seconds to smile at Ben. “Love, look at her. Isn’t she–”

The newborn chooses that exact moment to yawn, her eyes fluttering shut as her little mouth forms a perfect little _O_ , and the entire room coos in unison.

“She’s adorable,” Ben tells a grinning Rose as he looms over his wife and little Paige. So much of this reminds Rey of her own time in this wing of the hospital just three years ago, of a tiny yet reassuring weight in her arms while Ben hovered over the both of them like an overprotective mother hen–

Now he brings one hand to stroke Paige’s closed fist and, as if in slow-motion, everyone watches as the baby slowly uncurls her hand only to wrap it around Ben’s pointer finger.

And just like that, Rey knows.

She’s torn between the sight of Paige happily drifting off while still holding onto Ben and the soft look of awe on her husband’s face, and as her eyes flit back and forth the impulse grabs hold of her and refuses to let go.

“Ben…” Rey whispers, looking up at him with a little smile playing on her lips.

The look on his face instantly transforms into one of trepidation. Never let it be said that he doesn’t know her better than anyone else in the world.

“You said never again,” he reminds her even as his finger stays curled up in Paige’s hand, her gentle giant loathe to disturb the sleeping baby.

From the corner of her eye, she catches Finn whipping his head around to stare at them.

“I know, _but_ –”

“You threatened me with a vasectomy, Rey,” Ben whispers heatedly, a little too loudly if Finn’s sudden bark of laughter behind them is anything to go by.

Rey gives him her best puppy dog eyes. He’s always been much better at it than her, but she likes to think maybe it’s rubbed off on her after all these years. “I did, but I wasn’t in my right mind–”

Paige’s grip finally goes slack, allowing Ben to step back from the both of them. “You crushed my hand!”

Right, that. Ben’s fingers had been bruised for two whole days after. Nothing compared to what she’d gone through, of course – and he’d been quick to remind her of that every time she experienced a sudden, irrational surge of guilt –, but Rey still needs to fight the urge to wince at the reminder.

Still, she will not be that easily deterred.

Adjusting the baby in her arms, Rey takes a deep breath as she decides to pull out the big guns.

“But Meira was worth it, wasn’t she?”

In the background, Rose and Finn let out matching, drawn-out _ooh_ s.

And Ben… Ben softens pretty much immediately. “ _Of course_ she’s worth it,” he agrees as one hand comes to rest on her waist, careful not to bump into her arm. “Any kid of ours is worth the universe, Rey. You know that. But are you sure–?”

Rey nods. “Look at her, Ben,” she nods at the little bundle in her arms. “She reminds me so much of Meira… I know pregnancy wasn’t easy. Believe me, I remember. And I know labor was hell, and the sleepless nights were too, and god knows it’ll probably be even more challenging with a three-year-old thrown into the mix this time around. But…” Rey looks at the baby in her arms, basks in the love and joy that fills this room. She remembers all of this too – the way her heart had suddenly grown too big for her chest, the way the world stopped the first time Meira opened her eyes, the way everything felt _just right_ when she finally held her little baby, her child made purely of love…

“I want another one,” Rey decides with a smile as she brings one hand up to trace the curve of Paige’s round little cheek. “Ben, I want another baby.”

A moment passes between them, Ben searching her eyes for resolution before he very, very carefully leans down to press his forehead to hers. “Me too, sweetheart.”

In her mind she can see it all already, see it all again – the fun they’ll have trying, the giddiness of every new morning bringing with it the possibility of… And after, knowing she’s growing a life inside of her, falling more and more in love every day, going to sleep in Ben’s arms with his arm slung protectively over their child–

It’s a perfectly beautiful moment, ruined only by Finn pointedly clearing his throat.

“Hey, guys. So this is super exciting–”

“Paige is gonna have a little cousin her age!” Rose squeals, mustering what little energy she has left to express her excitement.

“– but, um, maybe give us ours back before you go off to make one of your own?”

“Oh.” Ben immediately steps away from her, giving her space to maneuver the sleeping baby back into Finn’s waiting arms.

“Right,” Rey mutters to herself as she adjusts Paige’s head in the crook of her father’s arm. “We didn’t forget, I swear.”

“Just got carried away, I know,” Finn smiles at her. After all, he’s been there since the very beginning; he knows better than anyone the way she and Ben get lost in their own little world sometimes. “Now off you go, lovebirds. Never too early to start trying, right?”

Ben chokes on his own saliva.

“Finn!” Rey laughs, careful to keep her voice quiet.

“Have fun, you two!” Rose calls from her spot on the bed. “See you on the other side in nine months, I guess.”

The new parents keep up a stream of suggestive, supportive comments until a blushing Ben finally drags a laughing Rey out of the room.

“Your friends are _ridiculous_ ,” Ben mumbles along the curve of her shoulder when he leans down to hide his red cheeks.

“ _Our_ friends,” Rey reminds him with a bright smile. “After all, you’re already Paige’s Uncle Ben.”

It still surprises her sometimes, how far they’ve come since she first crashed Finn’s office holiday party to give his perfectionist boss a piece of her mind. But here they are seven years later, married with a kid and hopefully another one on the way.

Rey pushes Ben off her and takes his hand. “Come on, we can probably swing by Dr. Kanata’s office and ask her about removing my IUD.”

Ben squeezes her hand to get her attention. “Rey, are you _really_ sure about this?”

It’s sudden, she knows, but it’s not like they’ve never discussed this. Having both grown up as painfully lonely children under wildly different circumstances, they’d agreed long before Meira was born to have at least two kids.

And now suddenly feels like the perfect time to finally make good on that.

“I love you so much,” she tells Ben, cupping his cheek in her free hand. “And I love Meira with all my heart, and I know I’ll love any other baby of ours just the same. So yes, Ben, I’m sure. I’m very, very sure.”

Ben brings his other hand to rest over hers, removes it from his cheek and brings it to his lips. “I love you too,” he murmurs, lips brushing along her inner wrist. “And I love this baby already.”

Rey reaches up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Come on, then. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can start… practicing.”

Her laughter fills the hallway when Ben nearly trips over thin air in his haste to rush to the elevator.

.  
.  
.

And a year later, that very hallway echoes with the beautiful, shrill cries of their baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another one that was supposed to be maybe 800 words at most. I really didn’t have anything outlined except for the part where Rey tries to convince Ben, so... yeah, I winged it. Fingers crossed it turned out okay!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope this sparked joy. Please don’t hesitate to leave a comment if you liked this! And if you're a moodboard fan, don't forget to check out my [Tumblr](https://eleanor-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)! (Now with bonus links to my Twitter and Ko-fi.)
> 
> P.S. - I recycled the Reylo baby name from one of my Christmas ficlets, so if it seems familiar that's why. I originally picked Meira to match its fellow Hebrew names Leia and Benjamin, and I think it's also fitting that it means "light".


End file.
